stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma is one of in six main characters in Stoked. She grew up of miles from either coast in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, and had never surfed before, but had a great desire to learn how to do so. After watching her first surfing movie with her older brother, she knew that, one day, she was going to learn how to surf. Emma is sweet, but also a bit naive about things. One of those things is that Johnny like her. She seemed overly excited for her chance to in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!, which shows her, at the beginning of the episode, watching the hotel's promotional video, that showed Broseph surfing, with eagerness. She showed hope that she would learn how to surf also. In Another Grom Bites The Dust, she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnny alters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In Board and Confused, Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her, eat worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting trash bin to find a key. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma Brings an outsider to the Office, her friends start to not talk to her. It only gets worse when the boy's friends and him camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail. Johnny finally come up with a plan that works (which involves an old dude). Emma is grateful, but still has no clue that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him she decides to wear the pink one of the guest's. Appearance Emma usually wears a very light pink shirt, pink shorts, and shoes. She has long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and some light freckles. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship Trivia *She was assigned the job of dining room waitress in Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!. At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and became very close to being fired. *Emma's surfboard is magenta with a pink tropical flower. *Emma is the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristie Fairlie, also does the voice of Bridgette from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *Emma has a big crush on Ty Ridgemount, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a crush on her. *Emma's dress blows away leaving her in her bra & thong when she tried to scare away the kooks. *She, Lo, and Fin borrowed dresses from Blair. *She is a fan of her hometown's NHL team, the Calgary Flames. Category:Characters